


Wärme

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne genießen ihren gemeinsamen freien Tag.Ein kleines Prequel zuDie henkellose Tasse





	Wärme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/gifts).



> Für theskew. 
> 
> Ich mag die Szene sehr, in der sich Thiel daran erinnert, wie Boerne und er zusammen Fangen gespielt haben, deshalb hier eine ganz kleine Geschichte über jenen Tag, an dem sie das getan haben. :-)

Thiel lächelte. Es war schön, zur Abwechslung mal nicht von seinem doofen Wecker geweckt zu werden, sondern von Boernes Atem, der warm gegen sein Hals stieß, und ihn ein bisschen kitzelte. Noch schöner fand er es, ein wenig später in ein grünes Augenpaar zu schauen, das ihn verliebt und glücklich ansah.

„Guten Morgen, Frank.“

„Guten Morgen.“

Es war Dienstag, und sie hatten beide frei, hatten fast den ganzen Tag für sich, Herbert hatten sie zum Abendessen eingeladen.

Sie küssten sich mehrmals, und Boerne fragte, ob er jetzt frühstücken oder lieber noch ein bisschen im Bett bleiben wollte, und während er das fragte, grinste er frech.

Er grinste zurück. „Noch ein bisschen im Bett bleiben, klingt sehr gut.“

Sie küssten sich weitere Male, immer leidenschaftlicher, mit immer mehr Verlangen, sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus, streichelten sich zärtlich und ausgiebig, Boerne öffnete mit leicht zittriger Hand die Nachttischschublade.

 

Sie schauten sich an, Boerne setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, er glitt ganz langsam in Boerne, und es überwältigte ihn, zu sehen, wie Boerne den Kopf in den Nacken legte, die Augen schloss, und den Mund ein kleines Stück öffnete.  
Das war ein wunderschöner und erotischer Anblick, und in diesem Moment empfand er so viel mehr, als er jemals in Worte hätte fassen können.

Boerne fing an, sich zu bewegen, sie stöhnen beide, zeigten, wie sehr sie einander begehrten, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort zu kommen.  
Sie hatten erst ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen, und meistens war das Ganze ziemlich schnell zu Ende gewesen, aber das fand er nicht so schlimm, würde schon noch werden mit der Zeit.

„Boerne!“, keuchte er, als ihn sein Höhepunkt erreichte.

Boerne kam wenige Momente nach ihm, ließ sich nach vorne fallen, atmete warm gegen sein Gesicht, und er schlang seine Arme um Boerne, und hielt ihn.

Als sich Atmung und Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatten, stiegen sie zusammen unter die Dusche, danach frühstückten sie ziemlich lange, und während sie frühstückten, entschieden sie sich dafür, einen Spaziergang im Wald zu machen.

 

Hand in Hand liefen sie die Wege entlang, ab und zu blieben sie kurz stehen, Boerne erklärte ihm die Eigenschaften verschiedener Pflanzen, und nannte ihm die Namen einiger Insekten. Würde er sich eh alles nicht merken, und interessierte ihn zugegebenermaßen auch nur bedingt, aber er nickte hin und wieder und drückte Boernes Hand, zeigte Boerne, dass er zuhörte.

Nur gelegentlich kreuzten andere Leute ihren Weg, als ein Pärchen an ihnen vorbei lief, das ebenfalls Händchen hielt, und mit einem Hund Gassi ging, fragte er sich, ob die beiden genauso glücklich waren, wie er es gerade war.

Es war Frühling und ganz schön kalt, er fror ein bisschen, wäre vielleicht doch besser gewesen, die dickere Jacke anzuziehen, wozu Boerne ihm auch geraten hatte, aber was der angezogen hatte, war ja auch etwas zu dünn für das Wetter.

„Du, Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir eine Runde ... Fangen spielen?“

„Fangen?“, fragte er überrascht, und musste schmunzeln. Boerne wollte mit ihm Fangen spielen? Das hatte er seit vielen vielen Jahren nicht mehr gespielt, das war doch was für Kinder, und eigentlich reichte es ihm ja völlig, wenn er hin und wieder irgendwelchen Verbrechern nachrennen musste.

„Nun ja, ich dachte, dass uns dadurch vielleicht etwas wärmer wird.“ Boerne grinste verschmitzt, und seine Augen leuchteten. „Na ja, und ich habe das früher manchmal sehr gerne gespielt, und ...“ Boerne beendete den Satz nicht.

„Okay, na gut.“ Na ja, warum nicht? Durch das Rennen würde ihnen wohl wirklich etwas wärmer werden, außerdem fand er das ziemlich schön, wenn Boernes Augen so leuchteten, wie sie das gerade taten. „Und wer fängt wen?“

„Ich fange dich, Frank, okay?“ 

„Falsch!“ Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben.

„Falsch?“

„Du _versuchst_ mich zu fangen, schaffst du aber nicht!“

„Ach ja?“ Boernes schnaubte und hob die linke Braue. „Ich schaffe das nicht, denkst du?“ 

„Nö!“ Lachend rannte er los, und Boerne rannte lachend hinter ihm her.

Sie rannten durch den Wald, spielten Fangen miteinander, und irgendwie fand er es ziemlich schön, mit Boerne lachend und glücklich durch den Wald zu rennen.

 

„Gleich habe ich dich, Frank!“

„Na, das werden wir ja sehen!“ Und er rannte noch ein bisschen schneller als vorher. Allmählich machte sich bei ihm dummerweise Seitenstechen bemerkbar, und das Seitenstechen wurde immer stärker, er kam immer mehr aus der Puste, und wurde immer langsamer. Mist, die Schritte hinter ihm kamen immer näher.

Boernes Hand griff nach seinem Arm, und er ließ sich von Boerne in die Arme ziehen und festhalten.

„Ich hab dich“, flüsterte Boerne lächelnd gegen seinen Mund, und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

Er fror nicht mehr.


End file.
